When fear returns
by MelissaParkerx
Summary: When Jane thinks her life is going perfect, something happens that she never expected. She can only turn to her best friend and family for help.


"LEAVE ME ALONE" Jane cried out as Hoyt was on top of her, holding a scalpel so close she could feel the cold tip just touching her neck. She tried to fight back, using all her strength to push him off, but nothing was working; it was like Hoyt was in some sort of trance and was going to finish off what he had started a year ago. Pain shot through Jane's hands as she remembered that night like it was just yesterday. That night had haunted her and it took months of therapy to finally get over what Hoyt had done to her mentally and physically.

"You're all mine Janie and you're not getting away from me this time" he whispered, breathing so close to Jane's face. Shivers went up her spine as she felt his warm, revolting breath on her cheeks. Jane was not the vulnerable type of girl and she hated it when people saw her like this, but when she was around Hoyt, she had never been so scared.

"NO! I'm not letting you do this to me again" Jane screamed as she used all the strength she had to grab the scalpel from Hoyt's hand and stab him in the arm. Hoyt cried out in pain while Jane didn't hesitate to run as fast as her legs could carry her; she could barely see what was in front of her as tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried but she couldn't stop, it was like she had been holding these back ever since Hoyt had came into her life.

_**12 HOURS EARLIER…**_

Jane woke up feeling more hung-over than she had ever felt before to her phone ringing in the distance. Her bedroom looked like a bomb had hit it, there were clothes everywhere and the night before was just a blur. She rummaged around the floor throwing clothes, underwear and shoes all over the place looking for her cell phone.

"Rizzoli" she murmured

"Jane, its Korsak you need to come down to the station pronto, and tell Maura to come as well. We have something to tell you" Before Jane had a chance to reply Korsak hung up.

"Maura get dressed we need to go down to the station!" Jane shouted as she almost brought up last nights beer and Chinese food.

Maura walked into the bedroom with two cups of strong coffee, looking stunning even when she's hung-over. She placed them on the bedside cabinet, started to get her fresh clothes together and headed to the bathroom stepping over Jane. While Maura started getting dressed Jane complained about a headache and drifted off back to sleep next to Jo Friday. Maura fixed up her heels and strutted out of the bathroom throwing a cushion at Jane's face to wake her up.

"What the hell Maura? You just scared the crap out of me. Oh come on you look like your about to walk down a flipping runway. Really?"

"Well you need to wake up, the boys need us at the station so get dressed and I will wait in the living room for you" she smirked and walked out of the bedroom.

Slowly Jane crawled to the bathroom; she had never felt this bad in her life. What the hell did I drink last night? She thought to herself. She sat down on the toilet, her head spinning out of control as she reached for her clothes and started to get herself together. Half an hour later she and Maura made their way to Maura's car and begin their usual day.

Head still spinning, Jane sat in the passenger seat moaning for the full 20 minutes it took them to get to the police station, she started rambling about how it was Maura's fault for them going out the night before, giving her that extra shot when she specifically said "no" and how she could remember hardly a thing of what happened. Maura just sat there smirking because she knew quite well it was Jane's idea in the first place and she had no sympathy for her.

Maura and Jane entered the Boston Police Station, flashed their badges and made their way to the lift. Maura turned and looked at Jane to see her face scrunched up, smiling she walked in the lift behind her and pressed the button.

They arrived at the office to Korsak, Frost and Frankie playing piggy in the middle. They stopped and were silent as soon as they seen Jane and Maura, all of a sudden they had went from being childish to being the most serious they had been in a very long time. Frankie's eyes started to fill up, the thought of even breaking the news to Jane about Hoyt escaping from another mental hospital literally killed him.

"What's that look on your faces for? What's happened? Who got blew up? Who do I need to go arrest?" Jane said enthusiastically trying to hide the fact she is hung-over.

"Janie, you might want to sit down for this one. Trust me" Frankie replied with tears in his eyes.

She could hear the fear in his voice, the lump in his throat as he told her to sit down. He slowly stepped back behind Korsak so that Jane couldn't see him shaking. She knew the only time Frankie felt like this was when anyone he loved or cared about was in danger. Instantly Jane knew that something was the matter, pulled out her chair and sat down. She started to realise how serious this situation was.

"This isn't good Jane. It's Hoyt, he managed to escape from the mental hospital. No-one knows how this happened we think he has someone working there who managed to help him with his plan. There are police and SWAT looking all over Boston for him. We are hiri-"

"Stop Korsak, STOP!" Jane screamed.

She felt her whole world crash down at once; all of a sudden she wasn't hung-over any more. She started shaking uncontrollably at the thought of him out, she knew there was one thing he wanted and that was her, dead.


End file.
